Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle passenger reminder system. More specifically, the present invention provides a vehicle passenger reminder system comprising a driver weight sensor positioned on the driver's seat and a child weight sensor positioned under a child's car seat, wherein an alarm system is activated if the driver is not detected while a child passenger is detected. Further, the device includes a temperature sensor and cooling mechanism for cooling the passenger in the event that the temperature reaches a predetermined level.
Even attentive parents may leave their child in the rear seat of a vehicle while performing errands or making other stops. The parent may leave the child in the vehicle intentionally and may fail to return to the vehicle as quickly as anticipated due to delays and absent-mindedness. On other occasions, such as when the guardian is in a hurry, the guardian may simply forget that the child is in the vehicle.
Leaving a child unattended in a vehicle can be dangerous for the child. Temperatures inside of the vehicle can escalate rapidly in periods of warm weather causing heat related injuries. Further, during the winter, the interior of the vehicle may be too cold and the child's health may be negatively affected. Thus, a device for alerting a person that their child is in the car or that the person has forgotten their child in the vehicle is provided.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vehicle passenger detection and notification systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Devices in the prior art generally relate to child alert systems having a sensor such as a seatbelt alarm or pressure pad for detecting if a child is in a vehicle. Further, such devices include alarm units for notifying the driver when the child has been left in the vehicle. Some such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 8,232,874, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844, U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,737, U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,979, U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,157, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,988.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Devices in the prior art disclose only an alarm system for notifying the driver that a child has been left in a vehicle. However, the user may still fail to hear the alarm and the child may still be left unattended. Thus, the present invention provides a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature within the vehicle, and a cooling mechanism for producing a more comfortable temperature inside of the vehicle to ensure that the child does not overheat and suffer heat related injuries.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vehicle passenger reminder systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.